parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Birthday Book
Julian14bernardino's movie spoof of "The Jungle Book". It will arrive on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Mowgli - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Bagheera - Mr. Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Baloo - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Baloo as Coconuts - Anna (Frozen) *Kaa - Coconuts (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shere Khan - Bowser Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *King Louie - Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) *Flunkey - Snoopy (Peanuts) *The Monkeys - Phineas and Ferb, Isabella and Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb) *The Vultures - Leo (Little Einsteins), Mushu (Mulan 1 & 2), Jake (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under), and Hamm (Toy Story 1, 2, 3, & Treats) *Shanti - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Colonel Hathi - Mr. Walrus (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Hathi Junior - Quincy (Little Einsteins) *Winifred - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *The Elephants - Yakko Wanner, Wakko Wanner, and Dot Wanner (Animaniacs) *Elephant Whispering to Winifred - Top Cat *Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle' - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Slob Elephant - Rex (Toy Story) *Battle Damaged Elephant - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Elephant With Silly Grin - Goofy (Disney) *Elephant with fly - Donald Duck (Saludos Amigos) *Elephant With hair - Simba (The Lion King) *Distracted Elephant - Quick Draw McGraw *Elephant With a Smashed nose after crash - *Buglar the Elephant - Magilla Gorilla *Deer - Cynder (The Legend of Spyro) *Akela - Fox (Animals of the Farthing Wood) *Rama - Robin Hood *Raksha - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *The Wolf Cubs - Miles "Tails" Prower (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic X), Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2), Rita (Go, Hugo, Go!) *2 Adult Wolves - Adult Tod and Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Wolves - Animals of the Farthing Wood *Baby Mowgli - Jim Darling Jr. (Lady and the Tramp) Scenes: #The Birthday Book part 1 - Main Titles ("Overture") #The Birthday Book part 2 - Mr. Toad Discovers Jim Jr./Jim Jr. Becomes Eilonwy #The Birthday Book part 3 - Eilonwy's Birthday Life #The Birthday Book part 4 - Eilonwy and Mr. Toad's First Encounter with Coconuts #The Birthday Book part 5 - "Mr. Walrus's March" #The Birthday Book part 6 - Mr. Toad and Eilonwy's Argument #The Birthday Book part 7 - Eilonwy Meets Quasimodo ("The Hunchback Necessities") #The Birthday Book part 8 - Eilonwy Meets Donkey Kong ("I Wanna Be Like You") #The Birthday Book part 9 - Mr. Toad and Quasimodo's Moonlight Talk #The Birthday Book part 10 - Eilonwy Runs Away #The Birthday Book part 11 - Bowser Koopa Arrives/"Mr. Walrus's March (Reprise)" #The Birthday Book part 12 - Eilonwy's Second Encounter with Coconuts ("Trust in Me") #The Birthday Book part 13 - Coconuts and Bowser's Conversation #The Birthday Book part 14 - Eilonwy's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") #The Birthday Book part 15 - Eilonwy Meets Bowser/Koopa Fight #The Birthday Book part 16 - Eilonwy Meets Jenny Foxworth ("My Own Home") #The Birthday Book part 17 - The Grand Finale #The Birthday Book part 18 - End Credits Gallery: Christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as Mowgli Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. Toad as Bagheera Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as Baloo Anna.jpg|Anna as Baloo as Coconuts Monkeys Coconuts.jpg|Coconuts as Kaa Bowser super Mario.png|Bowser as Shere Khan Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong as King Louie Snoopy.jpg|Snoopy as Flunkey Phineas.jpg|Phineas Ferb.jpg|Ferb Isabella_Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo as Vulture 1 Jake.png|Jake as Vulture 2 Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Vulture 3 Hamm in Toy Story.jpg|Hamm as Vulture 4 Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Shanti Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-2148.jpg|Mr. Walrus as Colonel Hathi Picture_165.jpg|Quincy as Hathi Jr Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling as Winifred YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko Wanner, Wakko Wanner and Dot as Elephants Top Cat.jpg|Top Cat as Elephant in Whispering Winifred NEW_Mickey_Mouse_normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Elephant Musty Dizzle Rex.jpg|Rex as Slob Elephant Christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as Battle Damaged Elephant Goofy-11.jpg|Goofy as Elephant in Griny Sily Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Elephant with a fly Jeremy-1.jpg|Jeremy as Elephant with a Hair 250px-Misty_AG.png|Misty as Elephant With a Smash nose after crash Magilla-gorilla_L06.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as Burglar the Elephant Cynderconcept.jpg|Cynder as Deer Fox (Animals of Farthing Wood).png|Fox as Akela Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood as Rama Maid Marian.png|Maid Marian as Raksha Jim Jr..jpg|Jim Darling Jr. as Baby Mowgli Programmes *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more Sound Effects *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *SaberOn.wav *Saberftn.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng2.wav *3 clash good.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Spin 5.wav *fx5.wav *fx4.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_04.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Music *Bill Murray and Kermit Ruffins - The Bare Necessities (plays when Quasimodo teaches Christopher Robin the Bare Necessities) *I Wanna Be Like You (Mousercise II) (plays when Christopher Robin dances with everyone) *The Bare Necessities - Disney's On The Record (plays at the end of the movie) Trivia *When Christopher Robin picks up two green lightsabers that carry the SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Saberftn.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he picks up two pistol guns throughout the entire movie throughout the entire movie. *As Quasimodo picks up a black lightsaber that carries the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie because the black lightsaber is in his right hand, he picks up a light blue lightsaber that carries the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie because the light blue lightsaber is in his right hand, until he picks up two pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Bowser Koopa will be carrying four lightsabers, and when he grows two more arms, he will take out his four lightsabers, one blue, two green one, and one red, because Constantine's four lightsabers will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, fx4.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, and SaberOn.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Movies Spoof Category:Julian Bernardino Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof